Ultraman Magnus
Ultraman Magnus is an Ultra from the Land of Light. He is the husband of Ultrawoman Tetra and the father of Ultraman Lightning. He is known for his physical strength. Appearance Magnus is a somewhat muscular red ultra with two gray bands, rimmed in silver, running from his hips up to his chest and down to his heels. On his chest, back, and arms are cracked silver protectors, which resemble both Xenon's protectors and Cross-Z Magma's chestplate. These protectors, which include blades on Magnus' arms, are rimmed in gray, as is the skin between the gaps in them. His backward-pointing head crest is rough and jagged, as are his ears. His eyes are round, but sharp. On his right leg is a red, silver and gray anklet. Personality Magnus diligently holds to the Vow of Ultra, and will not tolerate Dark Ultras, or other members of his race who use their powers as if they are only that. This was what lead to Magnus' catastrophic duel with Ultraman Hazard. When fighting monsters, Magnus will often aim physical attacks at the opponent's crotch, throat, or armpits, as these are commonly "soft spots" where the skin is softer and more damage will be done. Outside of combat, Magnus works hard to make his wife and son proud, and set a good example for Lightning. He acts before he thinks, makes dad jokes, and is often sarcastic. Magnus is also both an environmentalist and an advocate for women's rights. History TBA Transformation Holding the Ultra Knuckle's handle in his right fist, Gihei Kawabata opens the device, exposing the Magnium crystal inside, before slamming his left palm against the knuckle, activating it. He then punches the air with his right hand, yelling "MAGNUS!" Gihei is then engulfed by a series of bursts of red and orange energy from which Magnus rises. Profile * Height: 47 meters * Weight: 29,000 tons * Age: 17,200 years (Equivalent to mid-forties in human years) * Time Limit: 3 minutes * Weakness: Like most Ultras, Magnus is weak against cold temperatures. * Hobbies: Writing, climbing * Likes: Anything he can use to train, cute animals (his greatest weakness) * Dislikes: Ultras who abuse their power, pollution, discrimination Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 6 * Running Speed: Mach 3 * Jumping Distance: 1,300 m * Jumping Height: 340 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 3 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 4 * Brute Strength: 170,000 t * Grip Strength: 110,000 t Relationships * Ultrawoman Tetra (Wife) * Ultraman Lightning (Son) * Ultraman Hazard (Rival) Body Features * Color Timer: Magnus possesses a standard Color Timer. * Eyes: Magnus possesses standard Ultra vision. * Ultra Skin: Magnus' Ultra Skin is more durable than that of most Ultras, being able to withstand projectiles, blunt force or piercing weapons without a scratch. * Protectors: Magnus has protectors on his chest, back, and running down his entire arms. * Arms: Magnus focuses on hand-to-hand physical combat, and as such his arms are built for physical strength and defense. He can punch energy blasts out of the air with his bare hands. * Ultra Blades: Extending from the protectors on his forearms, Magnus possesses a pair of sharp, pointed blades, which can be used to slash his foes. * Ultra Anklet: An anklet on Magnus' right leg, which is the transformed state of his Ultra Knuckle. He can transform it back into the weapon when needed. Techniques Special * Magnium Ray: Magnus' "+"-style beam finisher, used in the same way as Ultraman Neos' version, and is just as powerful. * Magnium Bomber: Magnus gathers Magnium energy into a large ball and blasts it at the opponent, causing a large explosion. * Magnium Ripper: Magnus can release crescents of Magnium energy from his Ultra Blades. Physical * Magnus Crunch: A powerful punch attack, using concentrated power in one or both of Magnus' fists. ** Magnium Crunch: An even more powerful punch, charged with Magnium energy. * Magnus Drive: A powerful kick attack, using concentrated power in one or both of Magnus' feet. ** Magnium Drive: An even more powerful kick, charged with Magnium energy. *** Magnium Quake: By stomping a Magnium-charged foot, Magnus can release impact waves from the ground around him. * Magnus Split: A powerful chop attack, using concentrated power in one or both of Magnus' hands. ** Magnium Split: An even more powerful chop, charged with Magnium energy. * Magnus Hurl: Magnus knows several throwing techniques. ** Magnus Whipper: Magnus channels strength to lift up gigantic monsters and throws them. ** Magnus Drop: Magnus lifts his opponent above his head and smashes them into the ground, dealing damage and possibly even trapping them there. ** Magnus Vortex: A high-positioned giant swing. Magnus grabs his opponent by the neck, tail or limb, spins them around and throws them. Can generate a miniature tornado from the velocity of the swing and the force Magnus exerts. At maximum exertion, the force can rip the part Magnus is holding right off the foe's body. ** Magnus Projectile: If available, Magnus can pick up and throw boulders or (empty) buildings with amazing accuracy and force. ** Magnus Buster: Magnus tosses the foe into the air and they land on his head crest, upon which they explode. ** Magnium Cannon: Magnus lifts his opponent into the air and punches them on the return to terrafirma. Upon impact there is a large energy discharge that covers his entire body and destroys his opponent. * Magnus Shred: Magnus charges his Ultra Blades with energy and slashes or stabs the opponent. * Magnus Check: A direct charging attack, can be a body slam, headbutt or shoulder bash. Several times more powerful than Magnus' build would suggest. ** Magnium Dynamite: Magnus charges his entire body with Magnium energy and runs headfirst into the opponent, self-destructing in an enormous blast and taking his foe with him. After that, the particles he leaves behind recreate his being. Magnus seems to be less negatively affected by his Ultra Dynamite than most Ultras are by theirs. Combination * Double Knuckle: Tetra can use her mental abilities to temporarily split the Ultra Knuckle into two identical weapons, allowing Magnus to dual-wield them. * Oyako Strike: Magnus and his son perform their respective "Magnus" and "Lightning" physical techniques on the same opponent, be it a punch, kick or chop. ** Mega Oyako Strike: With Lightning in the Attacker Armor, he and Magnus perform the Lightning Blitz Counter and Final Fist on the same opponent. A far stronger version of the original combo. * Family Ray: Magnus' Magnium Ray, Lightning's Megawatt Current, and Tetra's Psychic Burst are fired and combine into a single beam. Weapons * Ultra Knuckle: Magnus' personal knuckleduster weapon, powered by a Magnium crystal. It was given to him as a gift from Tetra and doubles as his transformation device. ** Enhanced Punches: Obviously, the Ultra Knuckle increases Magnus' punching power. ** Knuckle Barrier: The Ultra Knuckle can erect an energy barrier to block attacks. With some effort, he can even punch attacks back at their source. ** Knuckle Rocket: After pressing the button on the front once, Magnus leaps forwards in a similar manner to the Corkscrew Jamming and is carried through the air by the knuckle, smashing through anything in his way in a cone of orange energy. ** Discharge Barrage: After pressing the button on the front twice, Magnus rapidly punches the air, releasing a storm of energy punches similar to Geed Tri-Slugger's Strike Maximum. ** Final Fist: After opening the knuckle to reveal the Magnium Crystal within and pressing the button on the front thrice, Magnus pulls back his fist and charges at the enemy before uppercutting them into the air, a projection of an Ultra Great Medal appearing upon impact before exploding. Abilities * Strength: Magnus' physical strength is incredible, on par with or possibly superior to strength forms such as Tiga Power Type and Dyna Strong Type. At maximum exertion, he can destroy a large moon with a single punch. Of course, he holds back his strength, especially after his fight with Hazard. * Tough Hide: Magnus' armored skin greatly reduces damage he takes in combat, resisting heat, lasers, teeth and claws like it's nothing. * Burrowing: An experienced digger, Magnus can tunnel underground at incredible speeds. According to Magnus himself, "I don't dig. The ground gets out of my way." Trivia * Magnus is based on Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma, Ultraman Dent and Knuckles the Echidna. * Magnus was originally going to be named Drake, but this was changed because of it being too similar to Alien Drache. * Magnus was originally going to be a redeemed Dark Ultra, but this was scrapped. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Fan Ultras